Fantasmagorie
by insanity-words
Summary: Que se passerait-il si un matin Hermione Granger se réveillait amoureuse de Draco Malfoy ? Personne ne peu imaginer cette chose incrédule. Mais si tout n'était qu'une question de sexe ? De fantasme et de rêve maladroit ? Là on s'approche un peu plus de la vérité. Parce que lorsque le cerveau prend des vacances ce n'est jamais le coeur qui prend sa suite. /!\ INTERDIT -17 ANS
1. Chapter 1

**/! \\\ ATTENTION, CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENS DES SCÈNES POUVANT HEURTER LA SENSIBLE DES PLUS JEUNES. /! \\\**

 **/! \\\ INTERDIT -17 ANS /! \\\**

 **TITRE:** Fantasmagorie

 **GENRE:** Drame / Romance x **UA** x Dramione

 **DISCLAIMER:** Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. sauf mon cerveau.

 **RATED:** M.

 **RÉSUMÉ** **:** Que se passerait-il si un matin Hermione Granger se réveillait amoureuse de Draco Malfoy? Vous non plus vous n'y croyez pas? Tant mieux, parce que la vérité est beaucoup moins simple que ça. Le désirs est une entité à prendre avec beaucoup de précaution. Et quand on rejette ce désire il n'en devient que plus dangereux.

 **NOTE: Cette histoire m'est vraiment vue sur un coup de tête alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **XoXo**

 **Mer '**

* * *

 **N°1**

 **FANTASME** : n.m (du latin _phantasma_ ) Représentation imaginaire traduisant des désirs plus ou moins conscients, scénario de l'accomplissement du désir inconscient. : _Être dominé par ses fantasmes. Les fantasmes d'une société._

.

.

* * *

 **« _Presque toute l'absurdité du comportement émane du désir d'imiter ceux à qui l'on ne peut ressembler_ » - Samuel Johnson**

* * *

.

.

Tout le monde fantasme. Ce n'est ni un crime, ni une honte. Nous avons tous, au plus profond de nous, des secrets et des désirs que l'on veut cacher au reste du monde. Certains veulent peut-être qu'on leur fasse l'amour lentement, doucement, devant un feu de cheminé. D'autres préfèrent peut-être se faire dominer sauvagement par leur partenaire.

Mais Hermione, quant à elle, ne rêvait simplement que de pouvoir assumer ses désirs les plus féroces. Chaque jour elle le croisait, chaque jour il l'insultait. Comment faire lorsque l'objet de vos fantasmes est aussi l'être le plus répugnant que vous n'ayez jamais rencontré ? La réponse est simple, on ne peut pas. On devient fou. Plus on essaye de nier cette attraction, plus elle vous obsède.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Les amours, quand ils fondent sur eux avec trop de violence, n'apportent ni bonheur, ni vertu aux hommes_ » - Euripide**

* * *

.

.

Survivre. Affronter. Ne pas fuir. Chaque matin, la brune se répétait la même chose. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir toucher sa peau et son corps si parfait qu'elle devait faire l'autruche. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'autruche en dix ans, alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait. Elle se regarda un long moment dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Ses cheveux bruns étaient beaucoup moins volumineux que durant son enfance, mais ses belles boucles brunes prenaient toujours une place importante autour de son visage enfantin. Ses yeux noisette n'étaient maquillés que très peu, du mascara et rien d'autres. Pourquoi faire plus ?

 _Survivre. Affronter. Ne pas fuir._

Elle s'était répétée ces mots tellement de fois ces derniers mois, qu'elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de savoir leur réelle signification. Tout avait dérapé quelques semaines plus tôt, lors d'une soirée où elle avait eu le malheur de le voir _lui_ , se déshabillant, prêt à se donner dans un exercice pas très catholique avec une pauvre fille complètement désorientée.

Et depuis ce jour, elle ne pensait qu'à la façon dont il l'avait regardée, le désir qu'il avait ressenti. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardée de façon si animale. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà eu des plans d'un soir, mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment satisfait toutes ses pulsions. Alors quand elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait, de cette manière si brûlante, quand elle avait aperçu les caresses qu'il donnait à la bimbo blonde, son corps avait cessé de l'écouter.

.

.

* * *

 **« _L'absurdité d'une chose n'est pas une raison contre son existence, ça en est plutôt une condition_ » - Nietzsche**

* * *

.

.

Toutes ses envies étaient si absurdes qu'elle refusait de croire en leur existence. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui ? C'était tellement idiot. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. Depuis cette nuit-là, son regard le cherchait toujours. Son corps semblait comme attiré par lui. La nuit, dans ses rêves, sa main venait toucher son corps, sa peau s'enflammait et son entièreté ne faisait que lui appartenir.

Mais quand elle rouvrait les yeux, la réalité lui revenait de plein fouet. Cet homme était méchant, mesquin, manipulateur et hautain. Il avait une telle arrogance qu'Hermione ne serait pas étonnée s'il se pensait le meilleur d'entre tous. Pourtant elle ne pouvait nier une chose. Avec le temps, avec l'âge, il devenait de plus en plus beau. Ses yeux gris la transperçaient de plus en plus violemment, son corps devenait de plus en plus parfait, sa petite barbe de trois jours la rendait folle. Elle devenait folle. C'était la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle devenait terriblement folle.

.

.

* * *

 **« La voix humaine ne pourra jamais couvrir la même distance que celle de la petite voix silencieuse de la conscience. » - Gandhi.**

* * *

.

.

Les transports en commun avaient toujours été un mauvais moment à passer pour Hermione. Quand elle ferma les yeux, appuyant le côté de sa tête contre la vitre, elle se demanda comment elle pouvait réagir à une telle situation. Ou plutôt, pourquoi son cerveau arrêtait de fonctionner _normalement_ , ne laissant place qu'à son instinct le plus animal. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à imaginer cet homme, l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, penché sur elle, caressant sa hanche et embrassant son sein. Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

.

.

* * *

 **« _A la fin ce ne sont pas les années écoulées de votre vie qui comptent, mais la vie qui a inondé ces années_ » - Abraham Lincoln **

* * *

.

.

« Allô Saturne ici Jupiter ! » s'exclama la rouquine en voyant son amie rester figer devant l'entrer du building.

La voix de Ginny s'éleva comme un nuage dans l'esprit de la brune qui la regarda, perplexe.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas la véritable expression ? »

Ginny leva un sourcil. « Dit donc miss-je-sais-tout, et si pour une fois tu me disais ce qui t'envoie aussi loin dans tes pensées ? »

La rousse eut pour seule réponse un petit sourire de son amie. Elle ne comptait certainement pas lui dire ce qui l'avait plongée dans des pensées aussi profondes. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La rousse soupira et laissa son amie entrer dans son building tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sien. Elle aussi avait des choses à faire avec un certain monsieur, qui se trouvait être depuis peu son nouveau patron.

Hermione avait toujours adoré Ginny, et le fait qu'elle se soit fiancée à Harry la remplissait de bonheur. Ron avait trouvé l'amour parfait en la présence de Lavande. Bien qu'elles aient eu quelques difficultés d'entente au lycée, aujourd'hui la jeune femme avait mûri, prit de l'assurance et était presque devenue agréable à côtoyer. Et Hermione, elle, restait encore et toujours seule et solitaire. Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle avait eu de relation sérieuse. Ou bien même de relation sexuelle.

.

.

* * *

 **« Pour être hanté, nul besoin de chambre, nul besoin de maison, le cerveau regorge de corridors plus tortueux les uns que les autres. » - Emily Dickinson**

* * *

.

.

« Tu ferais mieux de travailler au lieu de rêver, Granger. » dit Malefoy en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de son bureau, un rictus aux lèvres. Il se pencha contre l'embrasure de la porte et croisa ses bras, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

Un long frisson lui parcourut le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette voix ! Encore plus ces dernières semaines. Elle plissa les yeux vers son collègue et lui fit un simple doigt d'honneur. Un geste peu approprié dans le monde des adultes, mais qu'elle avait toujours _beaucoup_ affectionné. Et elle adorait la tête qu'il tirait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. C'était comme une grimace enfantine. Attendrissante. Le temps d'un instant, elle aurait pu dévoiler une expression attendrie, comme si elle regardait un bébé qui faisait ses premiers pas. Mais grâce au bon sens, elle se reprit si vite qu'elle espéra sincèrement que rien ne filtra.

« Ce soir, on doit dîner avec Monsieur Strokarov. Alors essaye de ne pas mettre le vieux truc que tu nous as sorti la dernière fois, et fais l'effort de porterquelque chose qui te mettrait un minimum en valeur. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je suis sûr que sous toute cette immondice, il doit y avoir quelque chose de potable à regarder. »

Elle resta un moment la bouche ouverte, offusquée et prête à répondre, mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il disparut de son champ de vision. Depuis qu'elle avait eu le malheur de travailler dans la même société que lui, elle avait pris la sale habitude de l'insulter en français. Bien qu'elle soit née en France et qu'elle y soit restée jusqu'à ses trois ans, elle ne connaissait pas bien cette langue –n'ayant retenu que les insultes qu'aucun de ses collègues ne pouvaient comprendre. C'est pourquoi elle marmonna un très gracieux « vas niquer ta mère ».

Mais ce qui la faisait le plus rager était qu'il n'avait pas totalement torts. En tant que commerciale, elle avait beaucoup de dîners pour le travail auxquels elle devait assister, et jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait eu affaire qu'à de petits investisseurs. Ce soir, ça ne sera pas la même chose. Elle soupira en fixant son reflet dans l'écran éteint de son ordinateur. Elle n'était pas très élégante et manquait sûrement de classe. Une bonne coupe de cheveux ne se refuserait pas mais elle n'était tout de même pas si répugnante que ça.

Elle prit une nouvelle grande inspiration avant de soupirer le plus lentement possible. Il lui suffisait d'aller faire un peu de shopping. Bien décidée à réussir le test de ce soir, elle se leva de son siège plus motivée que jamais. Mais à peine avait-elle passé la porte de son bureau qu'un élément des plus crucial lui revint en mémoire.

Elle n'avait absolument aucun sens de la mode.

.

.

* * *

 **« _La honte n'a pas pour fondement une faute que nous aurions commise, mais la sensation insupportable que cette humiliation est visible par tous._ » - Milan Kandera**

* * *

.

.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Hermione entra en fracas dans le petit bureau de rédactrice de son amie. Ginny releva un regard éberlué vers la brune, ne semblant absolument pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici, en cet instant précis, ni comment elle avait réussi à entrer. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle regarda son amie faire les cent pas.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu viens faire dans mon bureau à ... » Elle regarda sa montre. « Neuf heures et quart ? On s'est quittée i peine une heure enfin ! »

« J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment besoin de tes talents de styliste. » La rousse sembla vouloir répondre négativement mais Hermione ne la laissa pas faire. « Ce soir j'ai un dîner vraiment important avec l'un de nos plus grands investisseurs. Le mec possède autant que nous tous réunis, et rien que sur son compte épargne ! Et ... »

« Stop. » La rousse s'était levée de son bureau et avait posé sa main sur la bouche de la brune, qui n'avait même pas prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. « Alors tu vas t'asseoir, respirer et m'expliquer calmement. »

« D'accord ... » La brune s'exécuta et regarda la rousse, désemparée. « Malefoy m'a annoncé que ce sera moi sa partenaire sur cette affaire. On va aller manger dans un restaurant de luxe pour anorexique et la seule chose que j'ai à me mettre sur le dos, c'est le vieux tailleur de ma mère. »

« Oui, je vois. » Ginny fit une grimace compatissante.

« Si je foire cette vente, je suis foutue Gin'. Foutue, vendue ! On va me jeter par la fenêtre, par la peau des fesses, et Malefoy va prendre un tel plaisir à me ridiculiser, que j'aurais envie de démissionner, _seulement_ pour éviter de voir son sourire moqueur. »

La rousse se mit à rire le plus naturellement du monde. Hermione avait beau être une jeune femme extrêmement intelligente, elle voyait le pire dans toutes les situations. Elle parlait de démission mais pour être franc, elle se serait battue jusqu'au bout, même s'il fallait qu'elle en perde toute dignité. Une fois sa crise de rire passée, elle tapa un numéro sur son téléphone.

« Jess' ? » Elle marqua une courte pause, laissant le temps à sa secrétaire de finir avec l'homme qui lui prenait la tête. « Est-ce que tu peux annuler tous mes rendez-vous de ce matin s'il te plait ? J'ai une urgence à régler aujourd'hui. » Nouveau silence où Hermione sembla prise de panique. « Très bien, mets le premier rendez-vous à quinze heures, je te remercie. »

Puis elle raccrocha tout simplement en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

.

.

* * *

 **_« Si seulement les hommes pouvaient se connaître les uns des autres, il n'y aurait ni idolâtrie, ni haine »_ \- Elbert Hubbard**

* * *

.

.

Draco était assis au comptoir en attendant patiemment que sa collègue arrive. Si elle avait le malheur d'arriver après leurs clients, elle pouvait dire au revoir à son poste. Il rageait intérieurement, tous ses nerfs étaient tendus comme jamais. C'est alors que Monsieur Strokarov et sa femme firent leur apparition. Hermione était définitivement foutue. Monsieur Strokarov était un homme d'âge mûr, environ la cinquantaine passée bien qu'il soit assez bien conservé. Ses cheveux poivres et sel était une pure merveille. Il était définitivement un bel homme. Mais la palme de la beauté revenait à sa femme, ses cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade le long de son dos. Elle portait une incroyable robe bleu marine qui mettait ses yeux bleus tellement en valeur … Draco aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle sur le champ.

Il se présenta et s'excusa du retard de sa collègue. Bien que l'homme semblât légèrement gêné par son absence, la femme, quant à elle, n'y porta grande importance. Si bien qu'elle ajouta en riant légèrement :

« Toute femme doit savoir se faire désirer mon garçon, ne l'oubliez jamais. »

Il allait lui répondre lorsque son regard fut attiré par une magnifique robe rouge. Hermione venait d'arriver et semblait avoir croisé marraine la bonne fée. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval sophistiquée, laissant une fine mèche ondulée caresser son visage. Elle avait un maquillage très fin, ni trop, ni pas assez. Ses yeux ressortaient grâce au smoky-eyes noir et argent. Mais surtout, cette magnifique robe de cocktail rouge laissait dévoiler ses merveilleuses et longues jambes. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment _la_ Hermione Granger qu'il connaissait pouvait s'être transformée en une chose aussi magnifique ? Il reporta alors son attention sur ses deux invités, qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour la demoiselle.

« Veuillez excuser mon retard. » Elle leur serra aimablement la main en souriant. « Mais j'ai dû repasser au bureau avant de venir ici. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se sentait irrésistible, incroyablement belle, presque invincible. Ils partirent s'installer à leur table et commencèrent leur dîner avec les commodités. Mais très vite la discussion tourna autour du travail. Ce qui surprit le plus Draco ne fut pas le fait que ce soit Madame Strokarov qui menait la danse -mais plutôt le fait qu'elle préférait danser avec Hermione.

Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là, à venir lui prendre ses clients ! Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour garder les Strokarov comme actionnaires -depuis quelques mois ils menaçaient de partir- et voilà qu'elle arrivait avec ses grands yeux de biche et qu'elle lui volait ses meilleurs clients. Il bouillonnait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre la table et tout balancer comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Pourtant, il resta de marbre. Il avait toujours eu cette étrange capacité à rester impassible.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Des plus profonds désirs, naissent souvent les haines les plus mortelles._ » - Socrate**

* * *

.

.

Hermione était sur un petit nuage. Non seulement elle avait réussi à garder les investisseurs mais en plus de ça, elle les avait convaincus de mettre plus d'argent qu'ils n'en mettaient déjà. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait presque oublié Malefoy. Mais lui ne voyait pas vraiment cette situation comme quelque chose de bon. Il regarda sa collègue si intensément qu'elle ne put ignorer son regard très longtemps.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant Malefoy, on a eu ce qu'on voulait, non ? »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. » ajouta-t-il en accentuant particulièrement le _tu_.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, si bien que lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres entre leurs deux visages. Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. De quel droit se permettait-il de palpiter si violemment à un simple geste de Malefoy ? Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait eu une petite conversation très animée avec lui. Mais les yeux gris anthracite du blond lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens. Elle était énervée. Avoir une telle réaction face à un homme comme lui … Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait à quel point il était insupportable, et l'arrogance qui suintait toujours de ses sourires en coin lui donnait l'envie de le frapper.

Il avait gardé un long silence, mais c'est avec une voix froide qu'il continua :

« C'était mes clients Granger, les miens. Et tu oses arriver comme une fleur et me les prendre sous mon nez, sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit ? »

« Premièrement, ce ne sont pas tes clients mais ceux de la société. Ils ne te donnent pas d'argent _à toi_ il me semble, alors reprends tes grands airs de faux monarque et vas payer l'addition. Tu devrais en être capable. A moins que tu ne veuilles que ça aussi je le fasse moi-même ? »

Elle cherchait la provocation. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais voir sa mâchoire se contracter à cause de l'énervement l'amusaient énormément. Voire peut-être même l'excitait. Mais ça, jamais elle ne se l'avouerait à elle-même. Le blond prit la sage décision de ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Après tout, ils étaient dans un restaurant de luxe, faire une scène ici serait mal vue. Il se leva ainsi de table et partit payer l'addition, tandis que la brune sortait du restaurant pour appeler un taxi.

« Merde. » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive encore, Granger ? » demanda Malefoy qui arrivait à sa hauteur, rangeant son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« J'ai plus de batterie. » soupira-t-elle en regardant son téléphone maintenant inutilisable.

« Quel dommage. »

Le blond regarda sa limousine s'avancer devant lui et s'apprêta à monter sans plus de remords … quand les jolies jambes de la demoiselle lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais pourquoi pensait-il aux jambes d'Hermione Granger ? Il soupira et la regarda de ses yeux gris.

« Je te dépose ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? » demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Je prends ça pour un non alors. » Et il commença à monter sans attendre son reste.

« Non attend ! » Elle ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle allait dire. « Je veux bien que tu me déposes. »

« Monte. »

Sans attendre, elle monta dans la limousine. Le blond s'était installé tout à l'avant vers le chauffeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans une limousine ; les sièges n'étaient pas disposés en rang comme elle s'y attendait, mais suivaient les parois de l'habitacle, laissant un grand espace ovale au centre. Son regard était à la fois intrigué et émerveillé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Malefoy. Il eut un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à la brune.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire Malefoy ? »

« Toi. »

Cette réponse eut pour seule réaction de déconnecter le cerveau d'Hermione. Il prit ses bagages et laissa la jeune femme en plan. Détournant le regard, la brune reprit rapidement ses esprits et ferma sa bouche. Pour la première fois en dix ans, il avait réussi à la faire rougir, bien que cela soit à peine visible. Mais lui l'avait parfaitement remarqué.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Vivez comme si vous devez mourir demain. Apprenez comme si vous devrez vivre éternellement_ » - Gandhi**

* * *

.

.

Draco la regarda intensément. Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de la faire rougir ? Il en avait bien l'impression. Il s'approcha d'elle, provoquant chez la jeune femme une réaction plutôt inattendue. Elle posa simplement sa main sur le torse du blond, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient si proches que ses joues rosirent encore davantage. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Et Draco le voyait bien.

« Alors Granger, je te fais de l'effet ? » La suffisance dans sa voix fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme.

Un léger sourire empli de provocation vint se peindre sur son visage. « Plutôt crever. »

« Mmh … Vraiment ? » Il effleura le peau nue de son bras du bout de ses doigts. Un long frisson la parcourut. « Ton corps ne peut pas mentir, Granger. »

Malheureusement pour lui, cette vérité ne lui faisait pas exception. Il se surprit à sentir son jean se serrer. Tous deux ne pouvaient décrocher leur regard de l'autre. Celui qui détournait le premier les yeux perdait, et il le savait. Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme s'intensifia lorsqu'elle glissa sa main posée sur son torse un peu plus bas. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver à sa destination finale, la main du blond la bloqua. Il était _absolument_ hors de question qu'elle sache qu'elle le faisait bander. Il détourna le regard et repartit à sa place sagement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit réellement compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment avait-elle pu laisser cela se produire ? Elle détourna à son tour le regard vers la vitre. La ville semblait si silencieuse à cette heure-ci.

Essayant de penser à tout, sauf à l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait caressé son bras, elle n'attendait qu'une chose désormais : arriver chez elle et pouvoir enfin souffler.

* * *

 **Et bien vous voilà arrivé à la fin de se premier chapitre.**

 **S'il vous a plut, laissez moi votre avis je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !**

 **Nous pouvons tous remercier Aynwen qui à prit le temps de corriger toutes les imperfections de cette fiction !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **XoXo**

 **Mer'**


	2. Chapter 2

**/! \\\ ATTENTION, CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENS DES SCÈNES POUVANT HEURTER LA SENSIBLE DES PLUS JEUNES. /! \\\**

 **/! \\\ INTERDIT -17 ANS /! \\\**

 **TITRE:** Fantasmagorie

 **GENRE:** Drame / Romance x **UA** x Dramione

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. Sauf mon cerveau.

 **RATED:** M.

 **RÉSUMÉ** **:** Que se passe-il si un matin Hermione Granger se réveillait amoureuse de Draco Malfoy? Vous non plus vous n'en croyez pas? Tant mieux, parce que la vérité est beaucoup moins simple que ça. Le désirs est une entité à prendre avec beaucoup de précaution. Et quand on rejette ce désire il n'en devient que plus dangereux.

 **NOTE:** Et voici le sublime chapitre 2 de ce petit bébé ! J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis (qu'il soit bon ou mauvais !)

XoXo

Mer'

* * *

 **N°2**

 **FANTASMAGORIE** : n.f. (grec : phantasma, fantôme, et allégorie) Procédé consistant à produire dans l'obscurité, sur une toile transparente, au moyen d'appareils de projection dissimulés, des figures lumineuses diaboliques. Spectacle extraordinaire qui paraît irréel : _Ce feu d'artifice est une véritable fantasmagorie_. Illusions troublantes, visions fantastiques : _Les fantasmagories des rêves._

.

.

* * *

 **« _La croyance en une origine surnaturelle du mal n'est pas nécessaire. Les hommes sont à eux seuls capables des pires atrocités._ » - Joseph Conrad**

* * *

.

.

Hermione était allongée dans son lit, dormant à poings fermés. L'homme à ses cotés se retourna et posa son bras au dessus d'elle. La brune ouvrit un œil, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui semblait être important. Mais elle oublia cette idée en entendant la douce voix de son amant.

« Bien dormi Granger ? »

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se retournait pour l'embrasser tendrement. Cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom lui était unique. Et elle adorait ça. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux perles anthracite qui la regardaient amoureusement.

« Comme un bébé Malfoy. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, d'abord amoureusement puis sensuellement. Il décrocha ses lèvres des siennes pour venir embrasser son cou. Elle sentit sa peau s'enflammer sous ses baisers. Elle aimait ça. Tellement qu'elle ne put empêcher son corps se cambrer lorsqu'il vint caresser son intimité à travers sa petite culotte. Elle eut un léger sursaut lorsque sa main libre plaqua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Soudainement, tout devint plus sombre, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent violemment, ne pouvant résister aux rafales de vent puissantes, et les corbeaux criaient à tout-va. Elle le sentit devenir plus insistant, commençant à lui faire mal. Sa main serrait son poignet si fort que le simple fait de bouger ses doigts lui était douloureux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Tout semblait sale et abandonné. Les meubles de sa chambre semblait avoir été délaissés depuis des années. Tout était gris, terne, sans vie. La poussière avait recouvert chaque surface de la pièce et la lumière semblait plus sombre que jamais. Digne d'une maison hantée. Elle releva le regard vers l'homme qui la maîtrisait.

Draco la regardait avec tellement de fureur et de haine qu'elle commença instinctivement à se débattre. Il se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura sombrement :

« T'aimes ça, hein Granger ? »

Il avait prononcé son nom d'une manière tellement sale qu'elle eut envie de vomir. Tout son corps se révulsa. Elle se tordit dans tous les sens en espérant lui échaper. L'une de ses mains caressa sauvagement sa poitrine et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Tu rêvais que je te touche, pas vrai ? »

Elle le supplia encore et encore qu'il la lâche. Mais il ne desserra sa poigne à aucun moment. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle tenta de le frapper de ses petits poings inefficaces, mais rien à faire. Il était plus fort qu'elle. Il lui mordit l'oreille avant de lui murmurer à nouveau :

« Tu voulais que je te touche. »

Il marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter diaboliquement :

« Souvient toi. »

.  
.

* * *

 **« _L'homme est le plus cruel de tous les animaux, il est le seul capable d'infliger une douleur à ses congénères sans autres motif que le plaisir_ » - Mark Twain**

* * *

.

.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, paniquée. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans son crâne. Elle agrippa son t-shirt pour le décoller de son corps. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de respirer. Elle avait l'impression d'être sale. Son corps entier était recouvert de sueur. Elle avait envie de hurler. Plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle voulait pleurer, mais aucune larme ne sortait. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à ses draps et ses oreillers.

Et puis, doucement, elle commença à retrouver son calme. Sa respiration se fit plus douce et son cœur se mit à ralentir.

Quelle peur, mais surtout, quel cauchemar.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en faire. Elle n'en avait que très peu fait d'ailleurs. Peut-être quelques-uns dans son enfance, mais jamais d'une telle intensité. Elle regarda l'heure. « 5 : 04 ». Il ne restait qu'une heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Et il était clair qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Elle ouvrit le petit tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un petit carnet noir avec un stylot.

Puis écrit.

« Je peux encore sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Comme si tout cela avait été plus qu'un rêve. Je me sens sale et violée. Mes rêves ont souvent été tournés vers lui, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais pris une telle tournure. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Sa voix, la façon dont il a dit ces mots me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai peur de fermer les yeux. Et de revoir son visage pencher sur moi, de me souvenir de la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps. Tout semblait si réel. »

Une fine larme vint s'abattre théâtralement sur la page du carnet. Elle s'était mise à pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle le referma violemment et le rangea de la même manière. Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, secouant les mains et regardant le plafond. Mais enfin, quel âge avait-elle pour pleurer après un cauchemar ? Elle n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et vite. Très vite.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Le choix ultime pour un homme, pour autant qu'il lui soit donné de se transcender, est … créer, ou détruire… aimer, ou haïr._ » - Erich Fromm**

* * *

.

.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu es si silencieuse ? »

Ginny et Hermione avaient pour habitude de faire du covoiturage. La brune étant très éprise de l'écologie, la rousse n'avait tout simplement pas eu le choix. Alors tous les jours, elles alternaient pour conduire l'autre au travail. Par chance, le fait qu'elles habitent dans le même immeuble et qu'elles travaillent dans des buildings voisins aidait grandement les choses.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuit. »

La brune regarda distraitement par la fenêtre. Repenser à ce fameux cauchemar lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle n'était définitivement pas de bonne humeur. Elle avait passé un week-end assez mauvais à cause de ce qui s'était passé le vendredi soir après le dîner, et le cauchemar de cette nuit n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Elle soupira en voyant le sourire amusé de son amie.

« Ne rigole pas Ginny, c'était vraiment affreux. » dit-elle d'une voix perturbée.

« Raconte-moi, au lieu de rester muette comme une tombe. »

La rousse tourna la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ok, mais s'il te plaît regarde devant toi ! »

Ginny rigola légèrement avant de fixer la route. L'air paniqué qu'avait prit la brune avait été un spectable des plus grandiose. Mais elle effaça bien vite ce sourire, prête à écouter son amie.

Hermione lui raconta son rêve dans les détails. La sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait ressentie en sentant son bras se poser sur elle. A quel point elle s'était sentie amoureuse. Puis comment elle s'était sentie impuissante face à son agresseur. Mais elle ne put se résigner à avouer qu'elle connaissait l'identité de l'homme. Elle le décrit brun avec un regard vert intense. Au moins comme ça, personne ne ferait le rapprochement entre le faux homme et le Draco de son rêve.

Elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir mentir à sa meilleure amie, mais lui dire la vérité lui serait encore plus insupportable. Tant qu'elle ne révélait à personne son identité, son rêve ne serait jamais réel. Elle aurait toujours la possibilité de renier l'évidence.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Je choisis mes amis pour leur bonne présentation, mes connaissances pour leur bon caractère, mes ennemis pour leur bonne intelligence._ » - Oscar Wilde**

* * *

.

.

C'était étrange l'impact que pouvait avoir un simple rêve. Hermione fixait statiquement l'écran de son ordinateur. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle avait toujours adoré se perdre dans ses réflexions. Mais aujourd'hui, sur cette chaise de bureau, face à des graphiques, elle n'aimait pas ça. Cette façon dont se rêve l'obsédait. La sensation qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle détestait tellement ça. Être incapable de bouger, comme pétrifiée. Sentir le danger et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher.

Un long frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Ça lui glaçait le sang. Elle secoua la tête. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Elle n'était plus une enfant et elle avait des responsabilités. Elle se mit alors à regarder tous les documents qu'on lui avait confiés. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant sur son travail, elle arriverait à oublier son rêve.

Pendant presque trois heures, elle éplucha un à un tous les documents qu'elle avait en sa possession. Et autant dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Elle avait scotché des feuilles sur ses murs, et tout ça ressemblait au genre de maquette que des policiers pouvaient mettre en place lors d'une affaire.

Un crayon dans les cheveux, les retenant en un chignon fait à la va-vite, elle regardait fixement une page d'un contrat juridique complexe. Elle coinça le stylo qu'elle avait dans les mains entre ses lèvres et commença à se relever doucement. Et soudainement, c'était là, juste devant ses yeux. La réponse à tous ses problèmes. Elle se mit à sautiller sur place et à danser comme une folle.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit son collègue pour entrer dans son bureau. Il put ainsi observer une Hermione Granger pieds nus, habillée d'un collant noir transparent effilé, d'une jupe droite et d'une chemise blanche ouverte en un joli décolleté, dansant comme une tarée. Elle s'approcha du grand afro-britannique et lui prit la main pour le faire danser avec elle.

Elle était rayonnante et semblait si festive qu'il ne put que la suivre. Il était si rare de la voir dans cet état qu'il accepta avec un sourire ces cinq minutes de fiesta. Pour elle. Puis il éclatèrent simplement de rire en reprenant leur souffle.

« On peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » demanda-t-il, amusé par son moment de folie.

« Oh Blaise, si tu savais ! » Elle lui tendit le papier qui lui avait donné la réponse. « Je viens de trouver comment on peut évincer Hartwood Industrie de la fusion ! »

Son visage était illuminé. En prenant en compte de l'état de la pièce, Blaise devina qu'elle avait dû éplucher chaque feuille concernant l'affaire. Et il en était certain, personne d'autre qu'elle aurait pu résoudre sa complexité. Seulement Hermione en était capable, l'intelligence qu'elle possédait était inégalable.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Vous gagnez en force, courage et confiance à chaque fois que vous prenez le temps de regarder la peur dans les yeux. Faites ce que vous pensez ne pas pouvoir faire._ » - Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

.

.

« Félicitation Granger. » dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Hermione venait tout juste de sortir de son travail et regagnait le parking où Ginny devait l'attendre. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix, tout son corps se figea. Chaque seconde de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite que jamais. Elle se retourna et emplit d'une rage peu commune, lui dit d'un calme troublant :

« Ne t'approche pas de moi Malefoy. »

Elle avait levé un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait de cette manière. La première fois que sa réaction face à lui était aussi disproportionnée. Tant bien même qu'il en resta figé, une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage. Elle se retourna et marcha si vite vers le parking qu'il pensa un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à courir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Si seulement il savait, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Comme si quelque chose s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Elle avait peur de ses propres réactions. Elle regarda ses mains trembler.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du parking, Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à sa famille ; à sa mère, son père et sa sœur. À leur chienne et leur chat. Elle avait réussi à reprendre son calme. Elle fit un sourire pour essayer de se convaincre que tout allait bien et repartit vers la voiture de son amie. La rousse était adossée à celle-ci et fumait distraitement une cigarette.

« Tu as recommencé à fumer ? » s'étonna Hermione en la toisant. « Je croyais que tu avais arrêté. »

« Eh bien, j'ai repris. » répondit la rousse sèchement.

Toutes deux semblaient avoir passé une mauvaise journée. Hermione se posa à ses cotés en s'appuyant sur le pare-choc avant. Elle prit la cigarette de son amie et la porta entre ses lèvres. Elle tira longuement dessus avant de l'enlever, aspirant la fumant dans ses poumons. Puis la recracha naturellement. Ginny leva un sourcil surpris. La brune lui fit un sourire et souleva une épaule comme pour dire « et oui, c'est possible ».

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais ! » s'exclama la rousse, étonnée.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione lui fit un sourire, l'air de dire « comme quoi ». Ginny passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune. Elle posèrent leur tête l'une sur l'autre et restèrent ainsi un moment.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, donc on se laisse tromper par les apparences. Rares sont ceux qui ont l'intelligence de voir ce qui se cache derrière le masque._ » - Le poète romain Phaedre**

* * *

.

.

La nuit qui suivit fut plus calme. Aucun rêve ne pointa le bout de son nez et aucun fantasme inavoué se fit sentir. Ce fut reposant. Tellement reposant que lorsque le réveil retentit, Hermione l'éteignit sans pour autant se lever. Mais très vite, le bruit de petites pattes de velour se fit entendre. Sans pitié pour sa maîtresse, son chat monta brusquement sur son lit avec un miaulement, ordonnant qu'elle se lève pour lui donner à manger.

Pourquoi avait-elle pris ce chat, déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce qu'il était mignon... quand il était bébé. Elle se décida enfin à sortir la tête du lit, enfila le premier pull qui lui venait sous la main et fila directement jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois le chat servi, elle s'affala telle une larve sur son canapé et fixa le plafond.

Elle n'eut le temps de se reposer que dix secondes que des bruits venant du couloir l'interpella. Puis quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle grimaça. N'avaient-ils vraiment aucun respect pour venir déranger les gens de cette façon, à cette heure-ci ?

Dans son magnifique pyjama rose, elle alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur une Ginny aussi peu réveillée qu'elle. Elle baillait, et ce fut seulement quand elle eut finit de fermer sa bouche qu'elle remarqua la présence de la brune. Les mardis matin n'étaient faciles pour personne.

« Je peux squatter un peu chez toi ? » Elle bailla à nouveau. « Pansy a débarqué et s'engeule en ce moment avec Harry. Ca hurle dans tout l'appartement à cause d'une histoire d'article volé ou je ne sais quoi … j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. »

Pour seule réponse, la brune repartit se nicher confortablement dans son lit, reconnaissant à peine la présence de Ginny qui la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Toutes deux semblaient épuisées.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ? » demanda la brune en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Avec Harry, on s'est disputé. » Elle marqua une courte pause puis reprit. « … A cause du fait que je ne veuille pas d'enfant ... » Sa voix s'était brisée en prononçant ces derniers mots.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda tendrement sa meilleure amie. Ginny avait toujours eu un instinct maternel très prononcé. Lorsqu'on commençait à lui parler d'enfant, ses yeux devenaient tristes et humides. Le cœur de la brune se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son regard empli de douleur.

Elle avait toujours vu ses deux jeunes amis ensemble. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, Harry et Ginny avaient toujours été amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle ne les avait jamais vus sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harry avait prit beaucoup de rêves de la jeune femme, mais leur amour avait tenu malgré tout. Mais ce sujet semblait être plus terrible que tous les autres. Et personne n'en connaissait la raison, pas même Hermione. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Ginny souffrait quand le thème des enfants étaient abordés.

Elle prit simplement sa main, comme une sœur le ferait. Le calme retomba dans la chambre, laissant le monde leur murmurer ses secrets.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Dès qu'on tombe amoureux, on devient des menteurs…_ » - Harlan Ellison**

* * *

.

.

La semaine qui venait de passer avait été éprouvante pour Hermione. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à travailler pour ne pas penser à son rêve qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre à côté. Assise sur sa chaise de bureau, elle regardait distraitement la pile de dossier que se trouvait face à elle.

Mais quelle idée aussi de prendre en charge ce dossier ! Même cinq juniors n'avaient pas réussi à le boucler. Elle soupira lentement, prête à avouer sa défaite cuisante. Mais une tête rousse remplie d'énergie la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Hermione, il faut absolument que tu m'accompagnes ce soir ! »

La brune la regarda, interloquée. Elle ne savait pas que Ginny avait quelque chose de prévu. Elle avait déjeuné avec Harry la veille et il ne lui avait parlé de rien qui prédisait une sortie ce soir.

« Et où est-ce que tu veux que je me rende à tes cotés ? »

La brune la regardait avec un petit sourire intrigué.

« J'ai un gala de charité avec tous les associés de mon cabinet, et tout le monde doit venir accompagné. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Harry ? »

Ginny baissa les yeux tout en gardant un silence d'or, la fatigue se révélant brièvement sur son visage. Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, elle finit par regarder à nouveau sa meilleure amie et soupira, vaincue.

« Il ne me parle plus depuis lundi. »

« Mais ... » Elle s'apprêtait à insulter le brun puis se rendit compte que cela n'aiderait pas. « Tu peux être sûre que je lui en toucherai deux mots ! Mais sinon oui, je vais venir avec toi. » Elle regarda les dossiers sur son bureau. « Dès que j'aurais confié tout ça à Ron. »

…

Le soir venu, les deux meilleures amies se préparèrent en musique dans l'appartement de la brune. Ginny dansait en petite culotte au milieu du salon, sa brosse à cheveux en guise de micro alors qu'Hermione tentait par tous les moyens de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux. Il semblait qu'ils aient leur propre volonté. Qu'ils ne voulaient pas être beaux. Mais finalement, au bout d'une heure de guerre acharnée, elle réussit enfin à dompter sa tignasse. Ils étaient relevé en une queue de cheval sophistiquée. une fine mèche ondulant fièrement le long de son visage comme la semaine dernière.

« La rouge ou la noire ? »

Ginny tenait dans ses bras deux robes magnifiques. La brune lui conseilla la noire sans aucune hésitation. Ses cheveux roux n'en ressortiraient que mieux -du moins, à son goût. Elle regarda à son tour son armoire. À l'intérieur se trouvait l'absolue totalité de ses vêtements. Et malheureusement, mis à part la robe rouge qu'elle avait achetée la semaine passée, elle n'avait aucune robe. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre un jean quand elle une robe lui atterit sur la tête.

« Tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisser y aller en jean, j'espère ? »

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais se souvint à temps d'une chose très importante : cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec la rousse. Celle-ci avait toujours le dernier mot. C'est ainsi qu'elle enfila sagement la robe et qu'elle laissa sa meilleure amie la maquiller.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Les monstres sont réels, les fantômes le sont aussi, ils vivent à l'intérieur de nous. Et parfois… ils gagnent._ » - Stephen King**

* * *

.

.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir avec toi ? »

« Parce qu'Harry y va avec Luna, qu'on ne peut pas venir seul, et que tu es ma meilleure amie ? » Ginny la regardait avec un sourire d'enfant.

Exactement le même sourire qu'elle donnait à son père pour lui demander quelque chose. Elle savait le pouvoir extraordinaire que ce sourire avait chez lui, à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, peu importe l'âge qu'elle avait, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle savait aussi parfaitement que ce sourire marchait tout aussi bien sur sa très chère meilleure amie.

« Quand vas-tu recommencer à lui parler ? » La brune regardait Ginny avec sérieux, légèrement inquiète.

« Quand il arrêtera de jouer au plus imbécile. » dit-elle en soupirant.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie en lui souriant. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans sa voiture depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Devant elles se dressaient un magnifique immeuble fait entièrement de verre. Le gala de charité avait lieu dans le studio d'un artiste -ledit studio prenant tout un étage de l'immeuble.

Hermione n'avait aucun mal à imaginé le monde qu'il y aura ce soir. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de venir était le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de croiser Draco.

Toutes deux finirent par sortir de la voiture environ cinq minutes plus tard. Elles étaient légèrement en retard mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elles étaient belles. Et elles le savaient. Ginny fut la première à atteindre les portes de l'immeuble. Le videur était un homme grand. Très grand, dépassant facilement les deux filles d'une tête et demie. Elles donnèrent leur nom et enfin, purent partir vers ce qui devrait être le plus beau gala de tous les temps.

L'appartement dans lequel avait lieu le gala se trouvait au trente-cinquième étages, et Hermione ne fut jamais aussi heureuse que l'homme ait inventé l'ascenseur qu'aujourd'hui. Les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent directement dans le studio décoré pour l'occasion. Il y avait de nombreuses œuvres d'art sur les murs, les lumières était légèrement tamisées et rougeoyantes. Tout était dans le thème de l'art -le journalisme étant, pour ses pratiquants, un art à part entière.

Hermione portait une robe vert d'eau qui suivait chacune de ses formes. Elle n'avait pas un très grand décolleté mais son dos était entièrement dénudé. Elle était belle, sexy, et prête à dévorer quiconque oserait la défiait. Elle attrapa deux coupes de champagne à la volée et en donna une à la rousse.

« A nous ! » trinquèrent-elles en même temps.

Puis Ginny dû partir discuter avec des personnes qui puaient le fric.

.

.

* * *

 **« _L'homme évite habituellement d'accorder de l'intelligence à autrui, sauf quand par hasard il s'agit d'un ennemi._ » - Albert Einstein**

* * *

.

.

Hermione avait commencé à faire le tour des œuvres d'art pendant que Ginny discutait journalisme avec de possibles futurs investisseurs, quand la rousse entendit la petite voix enfantine de Luna. Elle se retourna et observa le doux visage de la jeune femme. Ginny l'avait toujours adorée. Elle était simple et un peu farfelue, mais elle avait un petit quelque chose d'intrigant. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient finement autour de son visage.

« Pardonnez-moi, pourrais-je vous l'emprunter un petit instant ? »

Les deux hommes l'excusèrent sans aucun soucis, et elles partirent toutes deux vers les balcons. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, seulement un couple au fond buvant une coupe de champagne à l'air frais de la nuit. La rousse adorait ça, voir la ville de toute cette hauteur, les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel comme la promesse d'un endroit à découvrir. D'un endroit meilleur.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger de la sorte Ginny, mais je voulais m'assurer que cela ne te dérangeait pas qu'Harry m'ait invitée à venir avec lui ici ce soir. »

La blonde avait une innocence pure dans sa voix. Il suffisait de l'entendre pour comprendre toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas très bien réagi quand elle avait appris que son fiancé y allait avec une autre, mais elle n'en voulait pas particulièrement à la jeune femme. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Harry était un pauvre imbécile qui ne comprenait décidément rien aux femmes.

La rousse se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras en souriant. De toutes les femmes qu'il aurait pu choisir, Ginny était heureuse que ce soit Luna. Au moins avec elle, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de se le faire voler.

« Ne t'en fais pas Luna. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, mais à lui. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sévère envers lui. » Elle la regarda de ses grands yeux de chouette.

« Il ne fait aucun effort, tu sais. »

La rousse soupira en posant ses coudes sur le rebord du balcon. Elle regardait la ville s'étendre devant ses yeux.

« Je le sais. C'est Harry. » Elle marqua une courte pause. « Mais il t'aime. »

Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Mais à quel point devait-elle sacrifier la personne qu'elle était pour qu'il puisse l'aimer en retour ?

Elle resta simplement silencieuse en essayant de répondre à cette question. Elle avait déjà tant sacrifié. Elle l'avait suivi à l'université et était même devenue journaliste pour pouvoir être à ses cotés. Elle les avait imaginés voyager aux quatre coins de la planète, explorer les recoins inconnus. Ecrire des articles sur la faune sauve, les paysages inexplorés ou les peuples étrangers. Qui sait ? Exploquer le monde avec lui, tout simplement.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle était enfermée ici, dans cette ville. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser partir. Il était son première amour. Il l'aimait. Ne la battait pas. La traitait avec respect et faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, l'aimer lui était devenue si douloureux.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Si je suis ce que je possède, et que je perds tout ce que j'ai, qui suis-je?_ » - Erich Fromm**

* * *

.

.

Hermione s'ennuyait grandement. Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir croisé Draco ce soir, mais il fallait avouer qu'au moins, lorsqu'il était là, l'ennuie n'était pas aussi lourdement présent. Après avoir regardé toutes les œuvres exposées pour le gala, Hermione partit se réfugier sur le balcon.

Elle fouilla quelques instants dans son sac et en sortit une cigarette. Elle la regarda un instant en souriant. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle avait fumé. C'était à la fac, lorqu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans la bibliothèque. Elle l'alluma et regarda la ville. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa meilleure amie sortir un peu plus loin mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je croyais que tu ne fumerais plus jamais ? »

La brune sursauta et se retourna, la main sur le cœur. Blaise la regarda avec une lueur amusé dans ses yeux sombres. Il était très élégant dans son costume gris. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, position qu'il affectionait particulièrement depuis toutes ses années. Le jour où elle s'était retrouvée enfermés dans la bibliothèque, Hermione avait retrouvé Blaise dans cette exacte position, attendant que quelqu'un remarque sa présence pour sortir.

« Tu es obligé de surgir de cette manière derrière les gens ? »

« Oui je pense, c'est plus amusant. » Il avait ce sourire en coin moqueur.

« Arrête de rire. » souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle lui tourna le dos et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Le jeune homme se plaça à coté d'elle sans dire quoi que ce soit. Et tous deux restèrent ainsi, observant une ville endormie. C'était ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui : il savait quand parler et quand se taire.

« Pourquoi tu as passé la semaine à éviter Draco ? »

Le seul problème avec lui, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait presque rien lui cacher. Il était observateur et posait toujours les bonnes questions. Ou les mauvaises. Tout dépendait du point de vue. Elle soupira, n'osant affronter son regard.

« A cause d'un stupide cauchemar. » Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre. « Je sais c'est stupide. »

« Je ne trouve pas ça stupide. » rétorqua-t-il avec un léger rire. « Juste enfantin. »

Elle tourna violemment la tête vers lui et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait jouer les idiots. C'était affligeant. Secouant la tête avec un sourire, Hermione apprécia sa compagnie tranquille.

Ils restèrent simplement là, laissant le silence apaiser leurs tourments.

.

.

* * *

 **« _Nous portons tous des masques, mais vient un temps où on ne peut plus les retirer sans s'arracher la peau._ » - André Berthiaume. **

* * *

.

.

Après plusieurs coupes de champagne et d'interminables conversations, Hermione ne put empêcher l'inévitable arriver : une envie pressente, qui rendait la discution encore plus insurmontable. Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, Hermione s'excusa poliment et s'enfuit lâchement vers les toilettes. Bien que l'on soit dans un appartement, les wc ressemblaient étrangement aux designs des toilettes dans les magasins ou les bars.

Une fois sa petite affaire finie, Hermione se lava rigoureusement les mains, impressionée par la grandeur du lavabo en marbre blanc. La porte s'ouvrit mais elle n'y porta pas plus attention, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le verrou de la porte se fermer. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient arrangés de manière à ce qu'ils paraissent décoiffés, lui donnant un air sauvage. Ses yeux anthracite la fixaient avec tant d'insistance qu'elle s'en retrouva paralysée. Il était tellement beau. Là, devant elle, la chemise de son costume entrouverte, laissant la naissance de son torse se dévoiler.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la semaine ? » interrogea-t-il calmement.

« Ça, c'est une chose que je ne peux te dire Malfoy ... »

Il se décolla de la porte et s'approcha d'elle. La fixant de toute son intensité.

« Dis-moi la vérité. »

Il semblait si calme. Puis, elle aperçut soudainement un sourire malicieux s'afficher sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Blaise, ce traître ! Il devait lui avoir dit la raison, car Malfoy n'aurait pas prit la peine de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait ignoré, excepté s'il y avait prétexte d'amusement.

« Tu le sais déjà, alors arrête de faire l'enfant. »

Elle passa à coté de lui et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il la retourna brusquement et la plaqua contre la porte. Il y avait un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Mais soudain, la différence la frappa de plein fouet. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni fureur dans son regard. Juste de l'amusement. Elle se mit à sourire aussi.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire. » Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du sien.

« Tu fantasmes. »

Il y avait tellement d'arrogance dans sa voix qu'elle en fut elle-même surprise. Mais cela l'amusait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire de la sorte, comme un chat qui s'amusait avec une pauvre souris. Mais elle n'était pas une souris. Elle approcha alors son visage du sien, pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Leur visage était si proche que leur souffle ne devint plus qu'un.

« Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas ? » Il jouait avec elle. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura : « Tu aimerais ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Le sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire à travers ce petit mot provoqua un long frisson le long de son corps. Un petit sourire joueur naquit sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait aimer ça. Tellement. Elle ne voulut pas répondre à sa question, mentir lui serait si difficile. Mais son corps en décida autrement.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait pris sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

D'une manière très hésitante, il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche. Il ne pouvait se fier à rien, puisqu'il ne savait rien. Personne ne pouvait savoir, prévoir, les réactions d'Hermione Granger. Jamais ne fut-il aussi attentif aux mouvements d'une personne. Frissonnements, frémissements, tremblements. C'était comme jouer avec une jument sauvage, qui serait capable de le tuer en moins d'une seconde. Mais contre toute attente, elle n'eut aucune réaction si bien de soutenir son regard.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé faire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Toutes ces guerres depuis l'enfance … Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme-ci, en particulier, pouvait autant l'obséder. Parce que oui, en cet instant précis, il n'y avait que Lui. Lui, ses beaux cheveux blond, ses yeux qui la désiraient, ses lèvres qui lui semblaient si douces et sa peau qui la brûlait dès qu'elle effleurait la sienne.

Elle ne sut vraiment combien de temps ils passèrent à se regarder, à se défier du regard en espérant secrètement que l'autre n'abandonnerait pas. Lentement, leur visage s'était rapproché dangereusement. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du blond sur ses lèvres, son corps entier tremblant de plaisir.

Elle voulait s'abandonner à lui, lui donner son corps, lui appartenir toute entière. Ses lèvres paraissaient si douces et si savoureuses qu'elle aurait pu passer l'éternité à les regarder. Elle avait placé ses bras autour de sa nuque, rapprochant ses lèvres dangereusement. Les poussant à la luxure tentatrice. Elle pouvait sentir sa main puissante glisser le long de ses côtes par-dessus son vêtement, longer sa hanche pour finir par toucher sa peau. Tout son corps la brûlait et lui implorait de se laisser aller.

Pourtant, ce simple contact la raisonna.

Les souvenirs étaient là. Il était Draco Malfoy, le terrible. Il avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Il était l'homme qu'elle avait voulu voir mourir tellement de fois … elle avait pensé en devenir folle. Alors, elle le repoussa sans même le regarder et ouvrit la porte. Mais avant de partir, elle prononça :

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-elle sans se retourner. « Je ne peux pas. »

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa seul Drago.

Drago qui sentait son cœur battre douloureusement pour cette jeune femme.

Si seulement il l'avait embrassée.


End file.
